


The Saint's Angel.

by BuckyBarnes107



Series: The Deuces [1]
Category: own story - Fandom
Genre: Love, Multi, My own story - Freeform, Polyamorous Character, Soul Bond, its cute, its not uncommon, people have special abilities and powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-08 08:41:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8837935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckyBarnes107/pseuds/BuckyBarnes107
Summary: Foster Brothers Aiden and Murphy are infamous hitmen and vigilantes known as The Saints, Aiden and Murphy knew they were connected on a higher level yet they knew they were connected to another person, May, also known as their angel. The three of them lived together, happily. When Aiden and Murphy are finally brought in for murdering and taking down several crime bosses and criminals, May is placed into special care known as The Deuces, A team working under the governments order. This is the Story of the Saints Angel.





	1. Chapter 1

_The infamous vigilantes known as The Saints that have been taking down crime bosses and  criminals for the past five years have been finally brought into police custody along with a woman known as May Alexia, She is believed to be the partner of both The Saints. The trio are currently being held in captivity until the trail is set to run._

 

Murphy scoffed at the TV that was on the wall from inside their holding cell. Murphy and Aiden were both in hand cuffs while May was free. She simply sat in the corner of the cell, curled up into a ball, Aiden next to her, his cuffed hands holding hers. Murphy stood against the cell, his hands hanging out as he watched the program. Aiden was whispering soft reassuring words to May. 

"I promise ya, Love, They won't be takin' ya ta prison, You ain't done nothin'" He whispered and May nodded, her whole body shaking. 

"Aiden, I'm scared," She whispered and Aiden pressed a soft kiss to her temple. 

"Angel, I promise ya goin' ta be fine," Aiden smiled and she nodded, leaning into him, she was still shaking and Aiden looked up at his foster brother. 

"Ey! Murph! Get yer ass down here!" Aiden shouted and Murphy turned, seeing May absolutely terrified out of her mind and he was over to her in a heartbeat, snuggling into her side. 

May had stopped shaking and she took deep breaths, They were connected by the soul and having all three of them together calmed each other down, Murphy was the witty and saracastic one of the three, Aiden was the reasonable yet mischievous one while May was kind hearted and innocent, they went together like milk and cookies. 

 

~~ Even if they were in a jail cell. ~~

 

The three sat together until the cell door opened, A police officer and an FBI agent walked in. 

The FBI agent was a tall and serious looking woman, She wore a dark pair of sunglasses and she held a smirk across her face. 

"May, Looks like your not going to prison," She smirked and both the boys looked up. 

"What the hell are ya doin with her?" Murphy snapped, his irish accent thick. 

"We're her husbands! What's happenin ta 'er?!" Aiden yelled as well while May sat between them, slightly relieved. 

"Calm down Boys, Your little weird relationship ain't gone break, She's just not going to be rotting in a prison cell like you two, She's going into special care," The agent grinned and Murphy and Aiden stared at each other. 

 

_This'll be da best thing fer her Murph_

**_Ey Brother, I suppose we should let her go._ **

 

Both foster brother's sprinkled kisses across May's face before they both gave her a long and loving kiss, Aiden after Murphy. 

"Love, You'll be 'right," Aiden nodded as she got up and they let go of her, she walked towards the FBI agent and kept her eyes on her boys. 

"It's alot better dan prison love," Murphy nodded as she was escorted out. 

 

_We bo'f love ya so much Angel._

 

The words rang inside May's mind as she was escorted out of the building and into a black SUV. 


	2. Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The life of the trio since the break up.

May stared at the cielling in her room, a soft sigh leaving her lips. She was forced to stay in the house with the three others in special protection. She could leave the house but only at certain times. 

She stared at the white cielling, it was different from the concrete one she had always woken up to with her boy's. It had almost been three years and she was hurting, When they got into jail fights, and believe me they got into a lot, she could feel the pain agianst her body. She missed them, She was prone to having random shakes and dropping things, It was like her soul was faultering without The Saints. 

One of the other Deuces, James, could see her pain and suffering for he was one of the those special humans, the ones that had there primal and mating instincts hyped up. His mate was dead now but he still lived on. 

She looked over to the TV, A news report telling her about The Dueces and how they were making the cities safe. A picture of the four of them appeared on screen from the ceremony. 

They worked with the police force and military to take down difficult targets and criminals that had been rampaging through cities. 

She turned over agian and snuggled into one of the boy's jackets, the smell of Murphy still on it somehow. They hadn't allowed visitations during the prison sentence, She just had to wait another seven years until she could see her boy's agian. A teat rolled down her cheek as she thought about them and she sniffled. 

**Murphy sat at the table in the rec room, there were other prisoners in the room along with Murphy. Aiden was sitting next to him, smoking a smoke. The TV was blaring the news channel were a story about The Duece's came on, They had spiked in the recent years and now, at a press conference, It was revealed that The Deuce's was working for the government as an underground project to keep crime low.**

**"The fuck do they fink' we were doin?" Murph spat and Aiden rolled his eyes.**

**"Pro'ly tought we sat 'round with guns up are asses," Aiden snickered and Murphy cracked a smile.**

**"Ey!" Murphy agreed and continued to stare at the TV, The new's reporter spoke before a picture was shown of The Dueces, Murphy stared at the picture before he slammed upside Aiden's head and the other man turned to the TV, both the brothers staring in awe.**

**"Ey! By the lord's name dats.." Murphy started.**

**"Atta girl," Aiden smirked, "followin' Ta Saints buisness ay,"**

**Murphy and Aiden both sat there with shit eating grins across there face, The face of the woman they love still on the screen. Her had was longer yet she still looked the same.**

**"What I wouldn't do ta see 'er agian," Aiden whispered.**

**"Me too Brudder," Murphy smiled as he stared at the screen, "That's our little Angel,"**


	3. Bruises and Black Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May's bruises and Black Eyes due to the Saint's prison fights.

May shuffled out of her room, Her eye was throbbing from pain and her body hurt. She headed towards the kitchen and sat down at the table after grabbing a bag of ice and gently placing it agianst her eye. 

It was about 3 in the morning and the light flicked on, May looked up to see Sophia, Her team mate and best friend right now.

"Another prison fight with Aiden and Murphy I see?" Sophia spoke and May nodded softly.

Sophia was immortal in a way, She didn't age and she was born during the Victorian Era, She had worked as a Mortician due to her connection with death. 

"Yeah, I think it's Murphy who keeps getting into these fights," She mumbled and Sophia sat down, rolling up her sleeves on her dress shirt. 

"Let me see dear," Sophia removed the ice pack from May's eye and examined it.

"It's not as bad as it could be, It'll be bruised for a few weeks," Sophia smiled.

"Yeah," May sighed, "It's not the first time, They normally healed in a day when we were all together, Aiden got into alot of bar fights when he was drunk," 

"Well, I see the Irish drinking and fighting stereotype hasn't changed much," Sophia laughed, "Any where else hurt?" 

May lifted her shirt and Sophia looked at the black and blue marks covering her ribs and stomach.

"Well, Those two boys of your's better stop getting those fights, it's getting worse," Sophia shook her head. 

May nodded and pulled down her shirt, placing the eye back on her eye. 

**Murphy hissed in pain while he was in the prison hospital bed, Aiden was in the next bed over, His eye was black and he was sleeping.**

**Murphy couldn't sleep due to the pain. He shouldn't have taken on that big guy over nothing. He ended up getting him and his brother beaten up. There was a groan before Aiden turned to Murphy.**

**"Ey, Your thoughts won't shut up," Aiden grunted.**

**"Cause I'm finkin' ya fuck ass," Murphy spat.**

**"Well stop tinkin' and go ta bed!" Aiden hissed.**

**"I can't, She's hurt," Murphy said in a low voice and Aiden sighed.**

**"Ey, I feel it too," Aiden whispered.**

**"It's cause a us," Murphy stated and looked at his brother.**

**"It's cause ya won't let ya puddin' go," Aiden grunted.**

**"Shut ta fuck up, I wanted tat puddin'," Murphy spat and gently rolled onto his side.**

**Aiden sighed and shook his head.**

**"Ey, I just hope she's okay," Aiden whispered.**

**"I hope so too Brudder,"**


End file.
